


The Tale of Taboo Love

by Lulaya



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: #feels, #hai, #love, #minor talk of nudity, #romance, #some action, #taboo, #trololol, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulaya/pseuds/Lulaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, it's how my WoW character Lulayas parents met.<br/>Silvera is a lone explorer with a ship and dreams of leaving Darnassus for Stormwind, but when her map leads her elsewhere, she crashes upon Durotar, where she meets an outcasted Zandalari, Limda'ka. Silvera is a rogue, Limda'ka is a warrior o3o.<br/>More explanation in the story ;3;3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They are NOT completely lore based, since..my story. I honestly never carefully plotted their time (who was chief, leaving chief, etc)  
> I just couldn't do it. I might try to figure it out but eh  
> I had this on another site with POV, but I'll try without and if it confuses you, COMMEENTT. I will go back and fix it.  
> And, I am not perfect at story making, so don't be surprised if it doesn't totally make sense.

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.  
The innocent training dummy that had been nailed to the ship swayed and wobbled slightly as its chest was penetrated by three small daggers. As more daggers flew from their owner, the dummy wobbled more and more, until its stomach burst and stuffing came rushing out. "Oh Elune, not another one." The owner of the daggers, a slender Night Elf with moss green hair, twirled into a loose braid,lilac colored skin, and a simple black robe sighed , walking towards the dummy. She rested her hand on its head, her other hand reaching for her daggers. Her slender fingers wrapped around the hilt of one, and with a simple tug, it was loose. The Night Elf woman sighed, rubbing her forehead with her wrist as she looked to the sky, a little smile tugging at her lips. "Finally, after all this time, I'm now ready to go to Stormwind.." Her ears twitched slightly as the sound of the bell disturbed the silence, her ship now moving at a steady pace towards Stormwind.

~Smol skip~

"I don't understand..I should be in Stormwind by now." Silvera steered her ship from yet another jagged rock, an irritated yet tired look on her face. "By Elunes light, where was I led..?" She took out the map a Human had given her days before, promising it would lead to Stormwind. She longed to meet new people, and start a new life there in a busy city. But here she was, in the middle of Elune knows where. "Maybe I took a wrong turn...but it all looks the same..of course it does Silvera, don't be idiotic." She talked to herself quietly, though it wasn't like anyone would hear. She had no crew, just herself and her thoughts to accompany her. As she swayed the wheel ever so slightly, she could feel sleep starting to take over, her eyelids feeling heavy. "Not now sleep, I do not like you." She muttered, trying to stand upright. She continued to fight sleep, steering this way and that to keep from smashing into rocks for a while, the need to sleep becoming more and more urgent as she felt her body grow slightly heavy. "Maybe if I close my eyes for a minute..I'm not THAT tired, surely.." She let out a small sigh, tightening her grip on the wheel as she closed her eyes, relaxing slightly.

BANG~!  
Silvera quickly opened her eyes to find that she had not closed them for a minute, rather, an hour. This mistake led her ship to ram into a large rock, water now crawling its way in. She snarled, her fangs showing as she scurried from the wheel to the hole, trying to cover it up with no avail. "Damn..not now...not now...!" She started to panic, using a small bucket to toss the water back into its home. As she did this, she looked around, hoping there was an island nearby. As the water scurried past her, she spotted a beach belonging to orange ground. She mentally cursed herself out. She was going to have to dock on Horde territory, or the ocean would be her demise. She moved quickly up the stairs to the wheel, turning as hard as she could away from the rock, causing more damage on the way, towards the island. Rather then making a smooth stop, her boat managed enough force to move out of the ocean, and halfway onto the shore, threatening to tip right over. "Elune save me." She muttered, quickly sprinting to her nearly flooded room to gather what little belongings she now had, moving to another undamaged part, nestling herself in between a few cracked and splintered boards. "Surely I was heard by SOMETHING out here.." She mumbled, trying to get comfortable. Once she made sure she was at least hidden, she took one last look around before resting her head on her small pillow, closing her eyes slowly as sleep finally returned, embracing her.


	2. The Tale of Taboo Love: Part Two, The Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the duo officially meet, and already have some obvious issues.  
> owo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOP

SQUACCK!!  
With a grunt, Limda'ka woke up, swinging his axe, hidden under his pillow, at his excuse for an alarm clock; a parrot from Stranglethorn. The bird screeched before flying out the door to safety, while the Zandalari man stood from his hammock and stretched, letting out a small grunt as he did so. Limda'ka groggily put his kodo-hide pants on, not bothering to wear a shirt. He never really liked shirts anyway. "They be too tight", he'd say. He looked around for a moment, gathering what he needed for another day of hunting: his trusty one-handed axe, a small empty bag for food, and another bag with food and water somehow stuffed into it.

"Anotha day of huntin'. I better be gettin' something good dis time." He muttered, looking at his sad excuse for breakfast; what was left of a small raptor. Stepping outside, he let the small breeze greet him, playing with his dark blue mohawk. He took a slow, deep breathe before heading out towards a small group of raptors, who were feasting on a boar. "Perfect." Without another thought he lunged at the group, swinging his axe more like a madman then a warrior, but it still did damage. He quickly turned to the right, bringing his axe down on another raptors side, causing it to fall and screech in pain before closing its eyes slowly. Grunting, Limda'ka repeated this action with the other two, smiling slightly, his large, curved tusks nearly touching just below his eyes. "I gonna be eating good tonight." He said proudly, dragging the raptors by their tails back to his tiny hut. Laying them down under his hammock, he went right back outside, heading down to the beach to collect some muscles or clams, hopefully some fish. As Limda'ka walked along the shore, he finally looked up, spotting the fairly large ship, or rather, what was left of most of it. Around half of the bottom was torn from the merciless rocks, and some water was still dripping from cracked boards. He cautiously walked up to it, his axe in hand.

Surveying the damage, Limda'ka slowly made his way onto the top of the ship, looking around for signs of survivors or leftover items. All he found was some tattered clothing, food scraps, and some crabs crawling around. He grinned and picked up any crab he could actually catch, putting it in his bag. He stepped down from the ship and thought aloud. "Dis ship be here for at least three days..why nobody come to take whats left..?" He paused, half expecting someone to respond. He merely shrugged, looking over the large holes in the side of the ship. "Rocks. I hate rocks." He grumbled, sidestepping until some movement caught his eye. He readied his axe again, creeping closer to the source of movement. 

What he found made him gasp slightly, his curious yellow eyes widening.

Laying there, in the little clothes she had left, was Silvera. The Night Elf was now a bit thinner, though not dangerously thin. Her pearl colored eyes now seemed a tad dull, moss green hair tangled and partly covering her mark-free face. Her breathing was a bit shakey, and despite only being out here three days, the lack of real food and water had really gotten to her. Limda'ka continued to just stare at her, unsure of whether or not the wind made her movements, or she had just died. He very slowly pointed his axe at her, using the tip of the blade to move her hair away from her face.

 

Despite having the tip of an axe, held by a dangerous enemy, brushing past her ear, Silvera did not move. She studied him quietly, taking in every detail. Limda'ka was a slate grey color, with tusks that were curved and long, stretching outwards then pointing inwards towards his cheeks. He stood around 9ft, with light blue tattoos swirling around his shoulders, leading to the tips of his fingers. His mohawk stood up almost completely straight, dark blue locks carefully groomed to look near perfect, though some stuck out. She slowly blinked, slightly amused by his startled reaction. "Well.." She spoke softly. "are you going to kill me, or stare longer?" An amused smile replaced her pursed lips as she watched him look anywhere but at her, seeming oddly flustered. "How cute." With a small grunt, Silvera sat up, one hand in her lap while the other held daggers behind her back. Looking him over once again, she grinned. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." Finishing her sentence, she lunged, daggers raised.

 

As the small Night Elf lunged, Limda'ka quickly side-stepped out of the way, watching her stumble a bit. 'Hmph, she must really be weakened...now be my chance." He place a hand on her shoulder, and easily pushed her to the ground, keeping one foot on her stomach, axe above his head. "Now this be fun." He smirked, ready to bring the axe down on her. But..despite his position, his arms refused to move. The Night Elf that had closed her eyes, head turned to look to her right, opened her eyes slowly, blinking a couple times. He could only stare in slight shock. "What be my problem..?" Without realizing, he had removed his foot from her stomach, and was now leaning down slightly, staring at her. "...How did I move like this..without knowing?" His actions started to confuse him. Why wasn't he killing her? Was he paralyzed? Mind controlled? No..this seemed...different. "...Well...what are you...waiting for..?" He blinked a few times, now noticing that Silvera had turned to look at him, her head tilted to the side a bit, her eyes filled with curiosity. 'Damn..why do I find that..cute..? No, I cannot be thinkin' such things of dis woman. That be against my kind...but..something about this one..' He grunted softly, backing away from her, running a hand through his mohawk.

 

"So..why aren't you hacking me to pieces, Troll?" Silvera was now standing, a hand on her hip. "Are you too inexperienced perhaps~?" She giggled, watching as he tried to find the words for a response, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks. 'I wonder why an angry, violent looking Troll such as him would be acting like this.' She thought quietly, eyeing him up and down. She quickly stood straight as he regained his dangerous look, trying to speak with venom in his words. "I just be...studying...that's it.." Wow, so much for being intimidating. Silvera merely nodded, bending to grab her daggers. "So..you aren't going to kill me I take it?" She had tilted her head slightly again, looking as innocent as she could, testing his reaction. Sure enough, he seemed to be off his game. "I-I be killin' ya in a moment--" "Is that so~?" She cut him off with a small smile, giggling as his cheeks turned slightly pink. "A Troll that blushes? Now that's just adorable~!" At that, the tall Troll immediately turned to the side, trying to hide his blush, but with no success.

Silvera tapped her chin in thought as she watched his strange behavior. "Interesting..."


	3. The Tale of Taboo Love: Part Three, Staying Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that odd encounter, it seems the two hit it off!..Sort of.  
> Now to deal with the issue of surviving.

As soon as Limda'ka regained his composure, he stood tall, staring down at her with an intimidating glare. "I be Limda'ka. What be your name, mon?" The Elven woman looked up at him, only slightly intimidated. "Silvera. Silvera Moonsong." He watched her hand move for a second, before she pulled it back. Shaking hands with a Troll that tall and strong-looking..he'd crush her hand most likely! "Mm..Good name for a small elf like you." He mentally kicked himself for saying that. 'Why you being nice to her? She be Alliance scum, you should be killin' her.' He couldn't bring himself to do anything of the sort though..was he still being controlled? He certainly didn't feel that way. "...What are ya doin' to me, mon..?" She tilted her head slightly. "What do you mean?" He growled in slight frustration, looking down at his feet. "I should be killin' ya now, but I can't bring myself to do it. What be this magic you be using?" With that, she laughed. Just hearing her sweet laughter made his cold heart skip a beat. To him, it was like a cheerful little melody. "I have no magic, Limda'ka, I am but a Rogue." To prove this, she twirled a dagger skillfully in her hand, smiling at him. He simply nodded, trying to play off his small mistake by straightening out as much as he could. If he straightened himself anymore, he'd pull something! He grunted again, unsure of what else to say. 'Maybe I should take her back--...where be her crew..?" He tilted his head this time, gesturing to her ship as he spoke. "Where be the rest of your crew? They be hiding?" "No, I sail alone." She shuffled her feet, eyes flicking over from him to a scorpid nearby. "Interesting..it be against my own ways, but......" He looked down at his feet again, pink dusting his cheeks again. "since you seem too weak to even hurt me, let alone a raptor, would you like to...come back with me to my hut, and stay a while?"

 

Blinking in disbelief, she stared at him, eyes widened. "..Really..? I ah..I guess that's better then having an army of Orcs tear me apart, haahh.." Her awkward laugh quickly subsided, leaving her to just stare at him, feeling a blush of her own appear. "So...umm..yes I suppose I will go back with you." She watched as his blush got darker, a hand moving to run through his navy blue mohawk. He started to walk a bit, waiting until she started to follow close behind. Silvera had been lost in her thoughts when she lightly bumped into Limda'ka, now taking notice that he seemed to be staring at something. She brought her voice down to a whisper. "What's wrong..?" "There be more Horde.." He mumbled. With one swift movement, she was now draped over his shoulder, now continuing to walk. "Just go along with it...act dead." She nodded and closed her eyes, making herself seem as limp as possible as they passed the two Horde nearby. They had almost made it past them when the undead man spoke up, his voice raspy and slightly deep. "Heeyyyy...it's that outcast Giant! Hahaaaa, watcha got there bigfoot?" Limda'ka snarled at the Undead, towering over him. "I be no Giant, I be Zandalari, you pile of bones." The brunette Blood Elven woman beside him smirked. "Maybe you are in disguise. Why do you stay in Durotar when you have no REAL motive here? Either go back to your tribe or lay out in the sand, let the raptors make use of your corpse." She laughed, a hand on her cheek. Limda'ka snarled again, but made no move against them. Instead, he simply walked away, with them laughing and further insulting his reasons for being here. "We be safe now, but I not lettin' ya down until we reach my hut." He spoke softly as he walked. She simply nodded.

 

As they got closer to his hut, he couldn't help but wonder what Silvera was thinking about. Maybe she would question why the two picked on him, or why he didn't lash out like she would have expected. Upon reaching his hut, he set her down carefully before taking out a few logs, setting them down in the middle of the room. He took two rocks and rubbed them together, creating a spark, than a fire. "There, warm yourself up, I got food as well." He looked at her for a moment, watching as she nodded, getting down and shuffling towards the fire, her hands out in front of her to warm up. Limda'ka shuffled around a bit, taking out his bag. "I picked these a few days ago, still good." He tossed her an apple, watching for a moment as she sniffed it, then took a bite. 'So innocent looking...yet if she were healthier, I would be bleedin' now.' She looked at him and smiled slightly. "Thank you...for not killing me..and for letting me stay here.." She said softly, turning the apple around in her hands. "It be no problem, really..I only have one hammock, so you can sleep here, I be sleeping in the chair." He pointed to a small wooden chair that sat across the hut, facing the hammock. "Are you sure? I would be more than happy to sleep on the chair, I don't want to take your ha--" "I insist, mon.." She seemed a little startled by his interruption, but slowly nodded. Once she finished eating, Silvera stood up, and carefully sat in the hammock. It was surprisingly comfortable, despite being made of rope, and having nothing more then a small pillow. "Again...I thank you.." He smiled a little, reaching behind a tiny table and pulling out a small wool blanket, waiting until she laid down to carefully drape it over her. "No need to be thankin' me. Get some rest mon, I gonna be right there, if you need anything." She nodded as he went to sit down. He waited until her eyes had closed to stand, quickly picking up the small kodo skin rug, placing it so it covered the doorway. Once he thought it covered enough, Limda'ka returned to the chair and rested his head on his fist, his eyes closing as he whispered, "..Goodnight, Silvera."


	4. The Table of Taboo Love: Part Four, Learning More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, talking and getting to know each other more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right-quick at one point, the large turtles are at the wailing cavern area.  
> And Limda'ka, basically outcasted himself from his tribe. He wasn't thick-skulled like his fellow tribe members, and believed in different things, faction wise. While he does kill Alliance, he will think over things more thoughtfully, like sparing/helping the opposite faction if weakened like Silv, offering food, etc.  
> The horde members mentioned are friends except the Tauren. I made up the tauren, the undead is my alt, and the orc/blood elf male are friends of mine.

With a soft groan, Silvera had opened her eyes, staring at the sleeping Troll across from her. She sat up and stretched with one hand, the other rubbing her eye. "Mmm..you awake..?" She spoke softly, if he was still fast asleep she didn't want to startle him. Getting no response, Silvera turned to stand up, slowly walking over to Limda'ka. She leaned down slightly, raising a hand to rest on his cheek. She couldn't hide her blush as she just stared at his sleeping form, moving her hand from his cheek to feel his tusks. "Wow..how can he do anything with these large tusks.." She mumbled to herself as she inspected them. Three minutes went by as Silvera continued to inspect Limda'ka, from feeling his tusks to his mohawk, she couldn't seem to hide her curiosity. 'Why am I doing this? This is my chance to kill him and move on...we are enemies. Yet, he took me in and kept me safe from those two..surely this is fake? I shouldn't be touching his face like this..what if he wakes u--' Her thoughts were interrupted by the Troll shifting, one bright yellow eye watching her. Slowly, his other eye opened, only for them to widen in surprise. Silvera let out a small "Meep!" before speed-walking back to the hammock, looking anywhere but at him.

 

It only took a moment for Limda'ka to realize what she had been doing, and he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he tried to sound calm. "What were you doing..?" He watched Silvera shift a bit, head turned to look at the doorway. "N-Nothing..I ahh..was just looking around is all.." He chuckled at her behavior. "I felt your hand on my face, don't be lying, I'm not that stupid." He stood up and stretched, his hands almost touching the ceiling. "Did you sleep well?" Silvera nodded, staring down at her hands. "I could have slept in the chair you know.." "But I insist you sleep on the hammock, it be more comfortable, and it seems that it did help." He smiled a bit as her blush worsened, causing her to quickly turn away, hands on her cheeks. "H-Hush, Troll.." He eyed her up and down before moving towards the doorway, slowly pulling the kodo hide down, peeking outside to check for others. "It be clear, we can go hunting, if you be ready for it." She nodded, picking up her daggers from the small table. "Let's go then.." Limda'ka nodded, the two of them taking off as soon as she emerged from the hut.

~~Timeskip~~

 

After at least three hours of hunting and talking, the two seemed to have bonded. Their conversations had consisted of their past, what they do, and why they do what they do. Limda'ka didn't seem to be a whole lot like his tribe, so he left to live in Durotar, but the people of Orgrimmar didn't seem to like that very much. He was a pretty skilled warrior, and he hoped to get even better. Silvera was a skilled Rogue, that with the help of her kin, built a little ship to sail around and explore, of course she was adventurous. She didn't like the thought of just living in a large tree her whole life, and she wanted to travel all over Azeroth if her ship held.

The duo set up a fire by the lake, now sitting side by side. As Silvera watched the large turtles, she looked up at Limda'ka, staring at his tusks yet again. He looked down at her, and she quickly looked away, hiding her blush. "You can touch them...if you want to. You seem interested." Silveras long ears perked slightly at this as she looked up at him innocently, causing him to chuckle. "Are you sure..?" "I be sure, go ahead." Silvera nodded, raising a hand and reaching for his tusk. She gave it a tiny tug, moving her fingers up and down the base of his tusk, marveling it as if it were an ancient artifact.

 

As he watched her, a smiled grew on his face, breaking his little serious act. Noticing this, Silvera returned the smile, causing his heart to flutter. 'How can something we be killing be so..cute. I don't understand...' "How do you function with these tusks in your way..?" His head tilted back as he laughed, a hand on his chest. She stared at him, wondering how on Azeroth a simple question like that could cause such laughter. "Ah, it be easy, just eat carefully, and hope you don't have to go into narrow spaces." This made Silvera laugh, which in turn made his smile widen. As his laughter turned to a chuckle, then to silence, his ears twitched.

They fell silent when footsteps and a faint conversation were heard. Limda'ka looked at Silvera, signalling for her to run and hide. She nodded and jumped into the lake, swimming as fast as she could to get to the other side and away from the small camp. He narrowed his eyes, reaching for his axe as a small group consisting of a Blood Elf male, a female Orc, a large male Tauren, and an undead woman appeared, sporting heavy-looking armor that an arrow wouldn't dare try to penetrate. The group stopped when they saw Limda'ka, their happy faces now replaced with looks of disgust. The Blood Elf put a hand on his hip, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair. "What do we have here? What's a filthy Zandalari like yourself doing out here?" Limda'ka snarled, standing tall. "That be none of your business, Elf. Take your little group and leave me be." The Orc woman snaked her arm around the Undead female, which he could assume was her close friend. "Bah, I'm tired of seeing ugly Trolls like you, go back to your hut where you belong, pal." Limda'ka shifted into a fighting stance, not realizing the Tauren man had vanished. "If you won't go peacefully, I be making you go forcefully." And with that, he charged.

 

As Silvera ran, she could pick up the sounds of weapons clashing together, and she could only assume the group initiated battle. It was tempting for her to run back or keeping going, but she could not be caught. She had to keep going or it would be game over for both of them. Hopping over rocks and roots of the palm trees, Silvera let her mind wander a bit. 'What if they kill him..will they come for me? Do they know we were there? What if they take us to Orgrimmar..' These thoughts continued to swim in Silveras mind until she was face-to-waist with a large, twelve foot male Tauren. While the impact hardly effected the Tauren, it had Silvera stumbling back. "Oh...Elune save me." The Tauren shaman remained silent, studying Silvera with deep forest green eyes. Silvera debated whether or not it was best to attack, he wasn't posing as a threat, rather, just an everyday obstacle it seemed. Quickly, she tried to create an excuse to escape, doing her best to make it clear she was not going to attack. "Ah..I was just lost...please spare my life this once..I am in no real condition to hold battle.." She had to lie a bit, she was in fact feeling healthier, but if battle was taking place she would have to use more energy than usual to win. The Tauren did not speak, rather, continued studying her. After what seemed like forever, he moved down to one knee, but still towered over Silvera. His voice was deep, but somehow calming. "Just this once, Elf. I will let you go. But I know this wasn't just a stroll through our territory. You two should watch your backs, and know that what may be brewing will bring great consequence." The Tauren then stood, stepping aside for Silvera. She stared at him in surprise before bowing. "I...I will..thank you so much.." He nodded, and she took off once again, glancing back at the Tauren, who was now returning to the group.

Finally finding a small cave, Silvera did not hesitate to go right in, moving to the end of the cave. She was now alone with her thoughts. 'I wonder how long this will be..I hope Limda'ka is okay..all I can do now is wait I suppose...but..what did he mean..?' She laid down, curling up to keep warm as her hair fell over her face. "Elune...keep him safe."


	5. The Tale of Taboo Love: Part Five, Captured/Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. Looks like there's more trouble!  
> Limda'ka has been captured by the small group, and they are now searching for Silvera.  
> Grullen appears friendly though..maybe they will escape!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August- Blood Elf Paladin  
> Acalil- Undead Rogue  
> Tailia- Orc Hunter, companion Ashtail  
> Grullen-Shaman, quite skilled o3o

Darkness. That was what Limda'ka saw as he opened his eyes..or at least..he thought he opened them. It took only a minute to realize he was blindfolded, and the pain came rushing back, starting from his legs and stopping at his chin. He groaned and tried to sit up, only to be pulled back down by chains, he could tell from the rattling. 'Where am I..?' He wondered, looking around, though it was pointless. Limda'ka took a moment to run his hands up and down his body, as if making sure everything was intact. He could feel cuts and pressed down on bruises, as well as feel the cold cuffs on his ankles and wrists. Suddenly, a door opened, and footsteps were heard. "That was all too easy. How could such a strong Troll fall to a small group. You are a disgrace to your people." He felt a liquid trail down his cheek, realizing the owner of the voice had spit on him. He wanted to punch the person so badly, but in his condition, that would not be wise. Then it dawned on him. 'Did Silvera get away..? What if she was caught...what if....No, she be strong..though not when I saw her..I have to find her..but how..' His thoughts were interrupted by a foot to his stomach, causing him to fall over and growl in pain. "So weak..so useless..no wonder you left..unless they kicked you out, I would not be surprised. You should have stayed in your hut to decay, and we are not stupid..we heard the footsteps. We will find whoever you were with, and kill them." At that, Limda'ka snarled, swinging his chained foot towards the voice in an attempt to kick, but with no success.

Before the man could kick him again, the door opened a second time, heavier footsteps echoing throughout the small room. A deep voice broke the brief silence, sounding stern. "I could not find the companion. I believe it best we chain him outside, lure them to him, then strike." The Blood Elf man nodded slightly, glaring at Limda'ka. "We will try that then. Come, Zandalari filth." The Elf removed the blindfold, allowing Limda'ka to see his captors. The two led him outside, the Elf occasionally kicking or punching him to make sure he didn't try to fight as they placed him outside the rather large tent. "This better work." "It should." Limda'ka watched the Elf go one way, then watched the Tauren. He did not go, rather, he looked around, then kneeled before Limda'ka, speaking as softly as he could. "I saw her. You two are going to pay if you are captured by the guards, or tougher members of the Horde, let alone the Alliance if they choose to invade. I let her go, but if she returns, tell her to run. No matter how much you want her to stay, he WILL kill her." Before Limda'ka could respond, the Tauren turned and walked away, looking back for a second. "I will go find her if possible, and warn her if she has not already left shelter she may have found."

 

Eyes opening slowly, Silvera took in her surroundings. A small, damp cave. Thankfully no life, but that meant no food. She would have to leave, risking getting caught. Silvera stood, dusting herself off as she stretched. Luckily for her, she always had secret daggers on her person. Taking a dagger, she stalked out of the cave, looking for an easy meal. It didn't take long for her to find a rather large turtle, swimming around in the lake. Without another thought, Silvera dove in, swimming quickly to get underneath the turtle, thrusting her dagger into its neck. She pushed it out of the water, and sat beside it. Rather then cooking it, she simply carved into it, and ate like an animal would. She did not want to waste any time, she wanted to find Limda'ka. 'I hope he is alright...I have not seen him..'As she finished the second leg, the sound of a twig snapping caught Silveras attention. She turned slowly, only to see an Undead woman. Her raspy, dark voice sent chills down Silveras spine. "You must be the companion..or a trespasser. Either way, you die. Not by me, sadly. But that doesn't mean I cannot injure you." The woman sprinted towards Silvera, quickly bringing her down. She unsheathed a somewhat small sword, but looks can certainly be deceiving. She raised the blade up, and started to make cuts along Silveras arms, leading to her chest and sides. She would have made cuts on Silveras face if it weren't for the large hoof that sent the woman flying into the lake. "I believe he said not to kill OR injure her. I believe you are disobeying." The Tauren loomed over Silvera, staff in hand. He gave the Undead woman little time to speak before carefully lifting Silvera up, tossing her as gently as he could over his shoulder, walking away. "HEY...GET BACK HERE, DAMMIT."

Blinking a couple times, Silvera finally managed to process the events that had just taken place. 'How did I not see her...why did I lay there..why didn't I fight back..?' She let herself go limp, there would be no chance of her escaping, no doubt. "You're both lucky I am not as idiotic as them." Silveras ears perked up, but she remained silent. "I warned him, too. I will not take you to him, however. Currently he is chained outside of our tent, as a set-up to lure you there, the foolish Blood Elf will kill you if you appear..though I heard his mumbling, and there may be more..punishment.." Realizing what he meant, Silvera softly hummed in response. "So..what are you going to do with me, then?" The Tauren did not answer, instead, he stopped and looked around. "He sent me flying into the freakin' lake! But he has her now. I think they went this way." The Tauren grumbled, moving at a fast pace. "Plan B, we run like Firelands."

~Timeskip~

Breathing quite heavily, the Tauren came to a stop, looking around. He had managed to run towards Ashenvale, despite his legs that had been begging him to rest. He carefully set a sleeping Silvera down in the dirt, sitting beside her. Raising his hands, the Shaman mumbled a chant, a blue-green energy forming around his hands, which then connected to Silveras stomach. The energy slowly washed over her cuts, mending them almost instantly. Unfortunately the Tauren had to stop quickly, his breathing getting heavier. 'I have wasted too much energy...I must rest as well..but we are still in the open.' He sighed, picking her up and carrying her bridal-style into Ashenvale. He knew of a small closure, that housed a rather large, hollow tree. He could put her there, the Night Elves would find her, hopefully. He too had to rest, though. He could not return to find angry companions, they would most likely punish him for this traitorous act. Entering the closure, he took a deep breathe. It was peaceful here, and he liked it this way. The Tauren placed her in the tree before getting in beside her. The hollow trees entrance was somewhat high up, she would not be able to climb it in her condition, even though she was pretty healthy at this point, despite the beating she received. He moved her behind him, and he rolled so his back faced the opening, his dark brown fur making part of the tree look discolored. He carefully pulled her closer to him, ensuring she was safe. 'For now, we rest.' He hummed softly before closing his eyes, sleeping somewhat soundly.

 

August grunted, throwing his small sword against the table. "Damn it all..that idiotic Tauren! If we weren't comrades I would kill him!!" He slammed his fist on the table, grinding his teeth. "No matter...we have the Troll. But I WILL get that woman...and when I do.." He stood up straight, glancing at his Orcish friend. "Tailia!"

 

The Orcish woman looked up at August, removing her helm. "Yes?" She watched August pace back and forth now, rubbing his forehead. "Go find that damn Tauren and Night Elf. Bring Acalil with you, but keep that foolish zombie away from the woman." Tailia nodded, calling for her Fox, Ashtail. As if it were there the entire time, the fox peeked its head inside the tent. "Come Ash, it is time to hunt." The fox seemed to nod, and they left the tent. "Acalil, follow us." The Undead woman grunted, quickly following behind as they vanished into the distance.


	6. The Tale of Taboo Love: Part Six, Forest Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blehlehlehle.  
> Acalil and Tailia are now searching for their comrade and Silvera!  
> Grullen is taking Silv to Forest Song, in hopes of getting her properly healed.  
> Hopefully they return safely..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acalil maybe be serious at times, but is generally a goof. She's more like the slight comedic relief in the story.  
> Minor language warning.

'..Where am I...I feel something fluffy..and warm...wait...was I captured?!' Silvera opened her eyes and quickly looked around the best she could, wincing in slight pain from some of her cuts, which had gotten a little infection. 'Damn it all, this hurts..' She carefully rolled over, coming face-to-chest with the large Tauren. He was looking down at her, expressionless. "I trust you are well rested?" She simply nodded, taking in what she could see over the large Tauren. She could just barely see the river that separated Ashenvale from Durotar. 'Why are we here...?' She looked back at the Tauren. "You took me here, didn't you..? Thank you..um..what is your name, Tauren?" The large Tauren slowly moved out of the tree, helping her out. "Grullen Earthward. I did bring you here, if you are wondering. I will take you to Forest Song, I believe there are Elves there, I will not be dropping you off, I will make sure you are safely inside." She stared at him, slightly shocked. "But won't they attack? You put yourself through the trouble of allowing me to escape, and saving me from that woman." "I know this. I am not one to take sides, honestly. I believe if we actually put an effort into it, we could live peacefully among each other. This is not the only time I have helped the opposing faction, but my comrades do not know any of this, and I will make sure it stays that way." Before she could get another word in, she was lifted and carried bridal-style to Forest Song.

 

"Tailliaaaaaaa, I may be dead, but that doesn't mean I can keep walking. I want to take a breeeaakkkkk. Ugggghhhhh." Flailing her arms around, Acalil followed behind Tailia, who was watching her fox sniff around. "Honestly Aca, you act like a child. We were sent to get those two, and we will not stop until we get them. If Ashtail is tired, then we will stop." "WHAT?! That stupid fox has more energy then a lion cub! We will be walking for houursss!! Come ooonnnnnnnnn--" "BE PATIENT, DAMN IT." Ashtail stopped for a moment, but only to bite, and successfully remove, Acalils foot, causing her to faceplant into the dirt. "AGHH-MPHH! GIVE ME MY FOOT YOU ASSHOLE." The fox seemed to snicker, quickly moving ahead to continue sniffing, foot in mouth, literally. Tailia sighed, walking back only to take Acalil by her hand, and drag her along. "Now that you have one foot, you can rest and I will drag your lazy ass to wherever we are led. Now stop your whining and be quiet, or I'll have him take your jaw." Acalil pouted, but kept her mouth shut as she was dragged.

 

Punch after punch, kick after kick, the torment did not seem to end. August was currently speaking to Limda'ka with his fists and foot. Limda'ka could not respond, given he had long since been knocked out with a sword hilt to the noggin. August finally stopped, breathing hard as he fell on his rump, glaring at Limda'ka. "You...disgust me..so WEAK...so USELESS..a disgrace to the Horde, if we can even include you." He waited for the response that would not come, and when it did not, he snarled. "You should be STRONGER, you should be growling and trying to fight back, only for me to knock you down again." He stood up and brought a plated hand across Limda'kas cheek, leaving yet another mark. "I know she is female, a male comrade with someone like you would stand and FIGHT. What do you see in those filthy Alliance freaks?! I do not understand this.." He grunted, picking up whatever weapon he had brought outside, and returned to the tent to rest.

 

As the duo neared the Forest Song, they spotted a small group of Dreanei and Kaldorei guards, standing proud. "We are here, I will give you to them." "What if they attack you, despite your peaceful intentions?" "If they attack, I will only heal myself as I did you and your infected wounds." Silvera simply nodded and looked forward as the group turned to look at Silvera, then Grullen. Immediately they armed themselves, calling out to them. "Put her down, and walk away, or you will get an arrow through your thick skull." The plum-colored Night Elf knocked an arrow back, threatening to release it. Grullen continued to walk closer, until they all had raised their weapons, ready to attack any second. He set Silvera down calmly, and put his hands up. "I bring her and yourselves no harm. I do not believe in the hatred we share. My comrades, however, mean her harm, which is why I took her out of harms way, and here." The group exchanged surprised looks before returning their attention to them. The Dreanei Warrior eyed Grullen up and down before giving a small bow. "...Alright then. I..guess you may stay as well to rest, if you wish. It appears you two have been through a lot, yes?" Silvera nodded slightly as one of the archers walked forward, leading her into a dark purple hut. "I suppose I can stay, but not for long. I know very well that the 'leader' has sent my two comrades to get us." A nearby Dreanei priestess nodded. "I see him as trustworthy. I will see to any of his injuries as well as hers. Thank you for not raising your weapons on us or her."

 

Ashtail turned to duo and let out a small barking sound before swimming across the river to the other side, standing on his hind legs to hop up and down, doing a little dance. "Good boy, Ashy! Let's go for a quick swim, Aca." Before Acalil could protest, she was dragged into the water, still facing down. "I can't spe--atrgjgklsgdjfkgjkd!" "What was that?" "Argjdksmf, amurglgL!!" Tailia laughed, finally pulling Acalil to the other side, following Ashtail once more after he picked up Acalils foot again. "Asshole." Tailia snickered. "I know." Suddenly, Ashtail picked up speed, racing off. "Ash, wait up!" Tailia burst into a sprint, oblivious to Acalils screaming as she felt the impact of fallen branches, exposed roots, and rocks. Once they caught up with Ashtail, Acalil growled in annoyance. "HEY. I NEARLY LOST MY JAW BACK THERE!..WHERE'S MY ARM?!" Tailia practically fell over laughing. "Hahaha! Oh man! That's what you get!" "GET FOR DOING WHAT?! RIGHTY, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ashtail spotted Forest Song, and broke into a sprint again, causing Tailia to break into a run. "WAIT I---AGHH!" Acalils foot started to wriggle in Tailias grasp. "Stop your..OH MY GOD YOUR LEG FELL OFF. AHAHA! THIS IS TOO GOOD!" She simply tosses the leg to the side, and sped off without Acalil, leaving her to catch up.

 

"I see something! And it's really coming fast!" One of the Hunter Elves looked to where her sister was pointing, spotting a sleek grey fox, and an Orc following it. "HORDE! GET YOUR WEAPONS READY!" The group moved into their offensive stance, and charged, archers firing behind them as they clashed with the fox and Orc. Grullen spotted Tailia and cursed, moving into the tent Silvera was in. "Quickly, we must--" The tent was empty. 'But how...I knew they led her in here..this has to be the tent, what..?' He quickly left the tent and looked at Tailia and the guards. 'She is still stronger then them, there is no wa--..wait..is that..?!' In the midst of the small battle, Silvera was in there, firing her throwing daggers at Ashtail. Before Grullen could call out to Silvera, he felt something hard on the side of his head, and he went down. Before he blacked out, he heard the raspy laugh of Acalil. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A TRAITOR. FORSAKEN RULEEE!"

'She is still an idiot.'


	7. The Tale of Taboo Love: Part Seven, Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fairly short chapter.  
> Results from the attack, and the escape of Limda'ka!  
> Yaaay!  
> Smol language warning.

August took in the sight before him, as he had followed Ashs tracks to Forest Song. Grullen lay sprawled out, still knocked out from the severed foot Acalil and thrown at him. She was struggling to collect her limbs, which were literally all over the area. Tailia lay on her stomach, bleeding from her side and the back of her head, and legs. Ashtail was injured, but alive, whimpering in pain. There were many bodies of Kaldorei and Dreanei scattered about, most of the guards that were not involved had retreated or were hiding, still in the area. Silvera lay close to the dead priestess that had tried to heal her, unconscious. 'What the Firelands happened here..?!' He stomped over to Acalil, who was hopping on one leg, trying to reach her arm, which was stuck on a tree limb. "What happened here, Aca?!" Acalil turned to look at August, giving a toothy grin. "Tailia found Grullen and the elf, the guards didn't like it, so...yeah! Can you give me a hand? I can't reach my armmmm.." August looked up, and her arm waved to him. "Dammit Aca." He grunted, using Acalil as a stool to get her arm. "OW! Watch it bigfoot!" "Oh shut up." He hopped down and handed Acalil her arm, which she promptly snapped back into place. Acalil hopped over to a bush where her leg was, snapping it back into place as well. "Shouldn't you be with that ugly Troll?" He ran a hand through his golden hair, looking around. "He woke up, so I knocked him out again, then came here wondering what was taking so long." Acalil nodded, looking at Grullen and Silvera. "So..what do we do with them?" She then looked at Tailia. "And Tally?" August looked at his comrades and sighed. "We take them with us." Hearing this, Acalil groaned. "We have to carry that fat cow?! Ughghhhhhh." "Correction, YOU have to carry the 'fat cow'." "DAMMIT." They somehow managed to gather their comrades and Silvera, and made their way back to camp.

 

~~Timeskip~~

 

Acalil grumbled as they made their way back to camp, dragging Grullen behind her. "Why do Tauren have to be so freakin' fat? Like what the hell man! He must weigh like, the same as a war machine!" "Stop complaining and keep pulling." "You'd complain too if you had to pull a big pile of fat along behind you!" "...I...hear..heard that...you piece o...of...kodo shit." Acalil squeaked, dropping Grullens hooves with a loud thud. Grullen slowly stood, rubbing his head as he looked at her. "I'm not deaf...I could hear most of what you said, brat." Acalil stuck her tongue out at him. Grullen stretched a bit, looking at Silvera, Tailia and Ashtail. Ashtail was limping, but able to follow close behind. Tailia was still bleeding, but she would live. Silvera had yet to move, but she was breathing, a calm look on her face. "What are you going to do with them?" August shrugged, still walking. "Patch up Ashtail and Tailia, tie the Elf up beside her little Troll-toy." Grullen nodded, now walking behind him, Acalil walking beside Grullen. Acalil huffed, looking at her feet. "Why can't we just leave them tied up? They can have slow painful deaths that way!" August chuckled. "That..is actually a good idea, Aca. I had more torture planned but, seeing how much damage Tailia and her fox did, and what you did as well as myself to the Troll, they won't survive long." Acalil gave a cheeky grin, now walking with pride. "Allriiighhttt!" Grullen sighed, relieved that he would not have to see them hurt anymore.

 

'Ugh...is he done yet..? Wait...I don't hear anything...is he gone?' Limda'ka opened one eye, then the other, looking around quietly. 'He must've gone to look for the others..I hope Silvera is okay..' His ears perked, and he cursed under his breathe. 'Just when I thought he be gone for a while..' Limda'ka lowered his head as August passed, guiding Tailia, who had awoken, into the tent to heal, Ashtail following close behind. He looked up at Acalil as she passed, and she looked at him, sticking her tongue out. Grullen shooed her away, Silvera in his arms. He knelt in front of Limda'ka, carefully setting her down, whispering to Limda'ka. "Bit of a long story..you'll find out what's going to happen soon." He quickly stood, disappearing into the tent. Limda'ka looked down at Silvera, moving a hand to rest on her cheek. 'What did they do..? What happened?' He pulled his hand back as Grullen returned, rope in hand. He watched the Tauren carefully lift Silvera up again, tying her wrists and ankles together. Limda'ka sat back quietly, but tensed up as Grullen placed her in his lap. "I made August aware of how she will be seated, it's better then having her away from you, I assume. They are leaving you both here to die, given both your injuries are enough to weaken you from struggling, and anyone that finds you two will most likely finish the two of you or just her off." Limda'ka nodded quietly, mouthing a thank you. August, Acalil, a tired Tailia, and Ashtail exited the tent, whatever they brought with them now on their backs. "Well, as much as I'd love to watch you two rot, we won't be staying here with you two. I hope the vultures get a good meal out of you two~" Acalil smirked as August laughed, turning and walking away with Tailia and Ashtail, Acalil following behind them, flipping Limda'ka the bird. Grullen sighed. "I hope we cross paths someday." He pulled out a small knife, cutting their binds. "Stay in your position until we are out of sight, then run. Take her somewhere safer, I recommend Ratchet as they are Neutral about both factions. Farewell." Grullen walked away, leaving Limda'ka to stare at Silvera.

 

Once they were out of sight, he picked Silvera up carefully, brushing some hair from her face. "I gonna get you to this 'Ratchet' place quickly.." Silvera did not react of course. She was no longer unconscious, rather, she was simply sleeping at this point. At least he hoped so. He very carefully leaned in, softly kissing her forehead, mindful of his tusks. "I promise..you gonna be safe after this..I hope."


	8. The Tale of Taboo Love: Part Eight, Going Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Silvera may be going home!  
> The question is..does she want to?  
> Small-ish chapter.

It took nearly the entire day, just to get from where they were to where they were headed, and Silvera still had not woken up. Limda'ka was seriously starting to worry about her condition. Her wounds did not look TOO severe, yet she was not up and walking, or at least limping. His feet started to ache, his arms were growing tired of carrying her, and it was still quite humid, even though Trolls preferred heat, it was starting to get unbearable with the amount of walking he's been doing. Limda'kas throat was dry, and his stomach was snarling. 'I have to find something to eat...' His stomach growled in agreement, and he sighed. Looking around, he found a little tree, bushes accompanying it. He walked over to it and carefully put Silvera down in the bushes, making sure she was well hidden before looking around for any animals nearby. Unfortunately for him, the only animals he could find were a few little snakes and scorpids. He would have to go searching, which meant leaving Silvera. He couldn't carry her and use his weapon. Grumbling, he took another look at where Silvera lay, as well as the tree to memorize its whereabouts. He then turned, and sprinted off to find food.

 

With a small sigh, Silvera opened her eyes, only to find herself in a bush. 'What the...' She sat up, looking around. To her left she found Limda'ka crouched over a pitiful fire, trying to cook the gazelle he had killed. He had absolutely no clue how to skin it, apparently. She couldn't help but giggle at how he turned the gazelle around, staring at it with a look of confusion. "How the Firelands am I gonna cook dis fur.." She slowly stood, walking with a slight limp towards Limda'ka. "You have to skin it, Limmy. At this nickname Limda'kas eyes widened, a pink tint dusting his cheeks. "D-Don't call me 'Limmy'...and good to see you be awake and well.." Silvera chuckled, scooting closer to Limda'ka. She pulled out her dagger, and carefully took hold of the gazelle. Limda'ka simply sat and watched quietly, taking note of how she held the body and dagger, moving it this way and that, almost completely taking off the gazelles fur.

~~Itty Bitty Timeskip~~

Silvera wiped her mouth, feeling a bit more energized after their nice little meal. "That was wonderful, Limmy~" "I said don't call me Limmy.." She giggled and leaned against Limda'ka, resting her head on his forearm, given he was still taller despite sitting down. At this action Limda'ka blushed again, looking down. The two sat in silence, the only sound being the crackling of the fire. "Soo.." Silvera started, looking up at Limda'ka. "Now what..?" Limda'ka looked down at her and shrugged. "We sleep in the tree until morning, then we be heading to Ratchet. There be a ship to take us to 'Booty Bay', which leads to Stranglethorn. From there, we go North. There be a river to follow and get you back to Alliance." At that last sentence, Silveras eyes widened. "So that means..I go back to them..and we part ways?" Limda'ka hesitated slightly, but nodded. "Yes." Silvera fell silent, looking away. She then stood, walking towards the tree. "I'm...going to sleep now." She climbed up the tree and found a sturdy branch, curling up into the fetal position. "Good night, Limda'ka.."

 

'Did I say something..? She should be excited to return to the Alliance. That be where she belongs..right?' Limda'ka grunted in response. He had been prepared for her to jump up and down in excitement...and yet, she simply got up, and went to bed. The question that started to grow in Limda'kas mind was why? Why was her reaction the total opposite? Was she not really Alliance? No, that couldn't be it. She was a Night Elf, she grew up as one of the Alliance, that's what she is. He let out an annoyed growl, running a hand through his mohawk as he slowly stood, walking towards the tree. Afraid he might anger her further then she seemed to be, he moved to a branch opposite of Silvera, getting comfortable. As sleep consumed him, he couldn't help but continue to wonder why she was not happy..


	9. The Tale of Taboo Love: Part Nine, Awkward..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my. After that night, it seems Silvera has left the little camp.  
> Time for some alone time!  
> Minor nudity, but I'm bad at it so nothing horribly serious.  
> (I didn't put the Archive warning as I didn't see fit, but notify me if I should, I honestly just don't want to XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the very end, it is not an innuendo.  
> Just sayin'.

'Keep running...keep running...my Elune, everything hurts..but I must keep running..' Silvera looked behind her every now and again, but she knew very well Limda'ka was far behind. She also knew that she should not be running, especially for this long, but she did not want to leave Limda'ka..even though that's just what she was doing. 'I can't believe I'm doing this..but.. there is no way I'm going back to the Alliance..especially if they find out a Troll brought me back..I'd be shunned for sure.' Sure, there might have been different, better options instead of running away, but Silvera felt as though running would be best. She had been running on and of for hours, but finally Silvera stopped, breathing heavily, and looked around. She was in an area similar to the Wailing Caverns..yet there was no cave, from what she could see, at least. Running a hand through her mossy hair, Silveras expression turned to a look of disgust. "My hair is so tangled..how long has it been since I bathed? I feel so disgusting.." She grumbled, now trying to untangle her fingers from her hair. Finally untangling her fingers, Silvera walked deeper into the little jungle, spotting two lakes of different sizes. Staring at the smaller lake, or rather, pond, she smiled. "I think this calls for a little bath.."

 

'Oh Firelands no. NO.' Limda'ka hopped down from the tree, running a hand through his mohawk, looking very worried. "Where did she go...why did she leave..WHAT DID I DO WRONG." He slammed his fist against the tree, causing it to shake quite a bit. Limda'ka took a few deep breathes to calm himself down as he looked around for ANY sign of footprints, finding only one very light indent in the dirt. 'That has to be her print...she be so small..it must match.' Limda'ka speed-walked over to the print and knelt down to get a closer look. It didn't really look like much, just a scuff of a heel. 'Good enough.' He looked in the direction the so-called print was facing, stood up, and ran.

 

~~Timeskip~~

 

Silvera stood just a few inches away from the little lake, taking another look around. 'I hope nobody sees...Limda'ka hopefully ran the other way to look...if he woke up that is.' Slowly, Silveras hands moved to the bottom of her ragged shirt, and she pulled it off slowly, looking around as she did so. She dropped the shirt to her right and slid her pants off, tossing those aside. She didn't have anything under her torn up clothes, she saw no need to wear undergarments, unless she had to. She 'felt free' that way. Silvera carefully dipped her foot in the water, slightly surprised by how warm it felt. 'Not too cold..not too hot..near perfect.' She smiled a bit before stepping in fully, the water rippling, then settling around her curves. Leaning against the side of the lake, she moved her hair so she could see most of it, then started to comb her fingers through it again, this time dipping it in the water as she combed. 

Once she felt her hair was fully untangled, Silvera put her arms behind her head and relaxed, closing her eyes. 'I'll rest for a while..'

 

Finally, Limda'ka stopped. He had not stopped running since he saw her footprint, and Limda'ka was already near-exhausted. 'Maybe she is here...in her condition, there be no way she could get TOO far...' . Looking around, Limda'ka sighed softly, moving with great caution through the small Oasis. He took in the nice little scenery; Palm trees here and there, and soft green grass beneath his feet. There were large turtles crawling and swimming in the lake and around it, and some centaur-like beasts in the distance. He didn't think it could any more peaceful, but he had to be careful...just in case.

As he walked, his ears twitched slightly to the sound of splashing. Looking to the larger lake, he did not see any turtles splashing each other, though he knew they couldn't do that anyway. The splashing started again, and this time Limda'ka turned to the source of the sound, shifting into a sneaking position as he started moving closer to the sound. Moving away from a palm tree, Limda'ka noticed a small clearing beside the large lake. In that clearing was the smaller one, and Silvera. He had to cover his mouth to keep it from hanging open, let alone keep himself from gasping at what he saw, but he could not hide the fact that he was blushing deeply. The water stopped at the middle of Silveras breasts, and as she moved, it did not seem to stir, nor did it ruin her lovely form. The water seemed to hug every curve of her body as she leaned against the side of the lake, fiddling with a little scorpid. A few of her mossy green locks were stuck to her face, and she had an innocent look about her as she smiled, raising her hand to the scorpid so it could crawl onto her. He watched quietly as she started to giggle, the scorpid carefully moving up her arm to her shoulder, then down again. 'How can she still look so..beautiful...when she still has those injuries....s-simply breathtaking..'. Limda'ka shifted, but stepped on a small twig, causing it to snap. At the sudden noise, Silvera turned, squealing in surprise as she spotted Limda'ka trying to hide again.

 

"O-Oh my Elune...!" Silvera blushed, trying to cover herself up, but failing miserably. She squealed again, turning her back to him. "W-Were you just watching me..?!" Though she could not see, Limda'ka was slowly moving closer, hands up. "I didn't mean to...I-I swear..I was looking for you and I saw...well...yeah.." He stopped a few inches away from Silvera, reaching his hand into the water to feel it. "F-Feels warm..no wonder you stopped here...why did you run off, Silv..?" Silvera turned slowly, hugging her chest tightly so he could not see anything more. "I....I ah...didn't want to go back, honestly..and..." "And...?" Silveras blush grew, making her look away. "And I didn't want...to leave you..." At this, Limda'ka was taken back. His blush darkened as he stared at her, though she refused to meet his gaze. After what felt like an eternity, Limda'ka spoke up. "Silvera...look at me.." Silvera turned her head back to him and moved a bit closer, curious as to what he would say. But she was not expecting what he did next.

Limda'ka leaned in, and carefully met her lips with his own. It was a bit awkward with his tusks, but it worked. Silveras eyes widened, but closed not long after as she melted into the kiss, slowly bringing her arms up and around his neck, pulling herself a bit closer to him. Slowly, Limda'ka broke the kiss, both of them sharing a dark blush. "That was ah.." "Uh...n-nice..." "Yeah...." Silvera blinked a few times, looking anywhere but at Limda'ka. "I should Uh...get out..." Limda'ka nodded, holding a hand out to Silvera, which she took. She kept one arm on her chest as she stood, trying her best to cover whatever else she did not want him to see, but his eyes were locked onto hers. He raised a hand to block his view from the rest of her body as he knelt to get her clothes, handing them to her. She hummed a soft "Thanks" and waited until he turned away to change.

She tapped his shoulder, and he turned to her, smiling awkwardly. "So...Silvera..." "Yes..?" "Now what....?" She smiled, giving Limda'ka a hug. "Let's get back to your hut..."


	10. The Tale of Taboo Love: Part 10, TimeSkip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a major timeskip.  
> Now is when Lula has been born, still quite young, and where I stopped updating on the other website this is on.  
> I will be working on it, so it will be updated when I can.  
> Timeskip: 1-2 years later. They had some weird secret wedding that wasn't really a wedding, they simply said it since they saw it fit.  
> Lula is around 5 in human years, I have no clue how to properly get their lore age, sorry.  
> Minor gore mention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be brackets to show Lulas 'speaking'.  
> I don't know anything in AO3 that makes bold since I'm pretty new so yeah.  
> Lula's rock color change thing is from voodoo.  
> I will post her bio that I'd made and updated.

It had been at least two years since their secretive marriage and birth of their new child, Lulaya. Lulaya was a sweet little Zandalari Kaldorei, who had very, very small tusks, that appeared more like canines on her bottom lip. From her mother, she had lovely, forest green hair, which she kept in adorable little pigtails. She was a nature lover, and was very energetic. From her father, she gained pale skin, tusks, and sometimes turned small pebbles blue when she sneezed. However, the trait neither of them had, was that she was mute. They did not know any previous generation that was mute, nor did they understand why she was 'unlucky' to be this way, but nonetheless, she was still a well loved, happy child. They learned sign language and had taught her basic words, and how to read their lips so she could mouth words when she was too tired to sign. 

When she had been around 2, they realized she was going to grow and be a huntress, as she did not seem to like wielding axes, and she was not exactly sneaky. Lula had gone with her parents to Ashenvale, where she met her first feline companion, Lazarus. She had begged to take him home to help him, seeing as Lazarus had injuries from mostly likely a battle with his fellow species. From there, Limda'ka had started collecting twigs and fallen branches to practice woodwork, so that way he could make Lulaya her very own bow. It took quite a few months, but he had finally made her a lightweight but usable bow, which she would use to practice nearly everyday shooting arrows at things like trees or boulders(the arrows were literally just sticks, shhhh).

 

~~Now~~

 

{{ Mom! Mommm!}} The elven woman turned slightly to look at her child. "Yes, LuLu?" {{Can we go for a walk now? We've been doing nothing for hours!}} "...It's been at least 20 minutes since your last archery practice, my little huntress.." Lula puffed her cheeks, shuffling around. She looked up at her mother again, trying to pull off a puppy-eyed stare as she signed. {{Pleaseeee?}} Silvera chuckled, raising her hands up in defeat. "All right all right, let's go. Same route?" {{Of course! Yay!}} "Alright than. Let's go~!" Lulaya jumped up and down happily, letting out strained puffs of air as a substitute for squealing. 

The two walked their usual path: Away from Thousand Needles, more towards the kaldorei-populated part of Ashenvale. They enjoy seeing locals, and sometimes buy food/supplies from them. As they walked, Silvera watched as LuLu pointed out different animals excitedly, mouthing that she would love to have them as companions some day. Soon enough, the duo came upon their usual spot, which was just a fairly simple field, with trees that had markings from the arrows Lulaya fired. Her aim had been horrible at first, which could be noted by the scuff marks and holes in the ground, but got better as the marks slowly trailed up the tree, nearing the top. Although, the two were not here to practice this time. The spot was nice for training, sure, but it also served as their little 'bonding' area. While Lulaya scampered off to try climbing one of the trees, Silvera couldn't help but feel...uneasy, as if they were being watched. The sound of a twig snapping caused Silveras ears to perk, but much to her relief, it was only Lulaya, struggling to climb the tree. Chuckling, Silvera went over to the tree, and climbed up the other side with ease, seeing as she's done this many times. Reaching a hand down, she pulled Lula up, and they played silly little games, like patty-cake. 

~~2 hours later~~

Rolling around on the grass, Silvera sat up a bit, that feeling of unease growing more and more. She gently pat Lulaya, who took this as a signal to get up. In a hushed, nervous voice, Silvera ordered her. "Lulu, darling..I fear something is wrong, and I want you to climb that tree as quickly and quietly as you can, alright?" Unsure at first, Lulaya nodded, doing as her mother told. Once she had managed to get up, she popped Silvera a quick thumbs up, letting her know she was safe. Silvera smiled a bit, before slowly unsheathing her daggers from under her shirt. Rather then hiding, she chose to crouch low, and wait for whoever was watching them to appear. It didn't take long for shuffling to be heard, and when the figure rose from the shadows, Silvera gasped lightly, slowly stepping back.

An Orc, presumably from Orgrimmar, had appeared. He looked to be one of the guards, seeing as he was wearing the armor to prove his authority. He stared, long and hard, at Silvera, judging her. After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke with a gruff, fearless voice. "You. I believe...I know you. Or rather, I've seen you slithering around Durotar. I do not know what you are up to..but I do know that someone has been helping you...or else you would be dead by now." Silvera's eyes widened slightly, but she stayed quiet, praying he wouldn't attack. "I took the time to wait..and watch you. And, I noticed the large Zandalari that had left his tribe. Now I see that surprised look, but word spread of him quickly when he passed a small group of our kind, holding YOU, presumably dead. But...it seems he saved you..or you escaped. Either way, it is time to die." With this, he pulled out a rather large and threatening axe, a wicked grin on his hardy features. Silvera froze for a moment, before pushing off the ground, lunging at the Orc. And from there, they fought.

 

The small, frightened hybrid could only watch, partially thankful she couldn't make noise, or else she'd be dead. All sorts of thoughts were racing in her mind. Should she try to run? He might throw his axe... Should she fight? She's still far too weak.. So what was she to do? The more Lulaya realized she couldn't escape, nor save her mother, the more misty her eyes became, and the more her emotions threatened to make her cry. 'LuLu...be strong..' She thought to herself. She pushed back a bit, just to ensure she was entirely hidden as she watched the duel rage on.

 

~Smol Skip~

The Orc grimaced, having received almost an equal amount of wounds from the Kaldorei, who now struggled to hold her position. Silvera had several cuts on her arms, and a somewhat large wound on her side. With one hand, she applied pressure to it, while with the other, she held her dagger, determined to walk away alive with her child. "You...honestly think you'll make it, don't you..knife-ears.." The Orc growled, pointing his axe at her. "Sadly for you, you will not make it...nor will the child.." At those words, Silvera tensed up. How could he have known..? "I know the feeling of being watched, you think I haven't done this before? If it were the Troll, he'd have attacked already..you..had a child with him, didn't you." Silveras stance faltered as she struggled to stand, part of her wanted to end him quickly, while the other screamed for her to grab Lulaya and run as far as they could back to Limda'ka. "I know that look on your face. But do not worry, I will kill the child after you." He chuckled darkly, before leaning back, arm drawn. In one swift motion, he released his axe from his hand, cackling like a madman as it struck Silveras wound, cutting up her hand in the process. She yelled out in pain, dropping to the ground, now struggling to keep her eyes open as the Orc neared her. He placed a foot on her wound, pushing inward. She could practically feel her ribs snapping. She was going to die..she knew that right then and there. As she felt her vision fade, she looked up to where Lulaya was, her eyes wide in fear, and mouthed 'Stay quiet...and run.' 

 

Then everything went silent..and disappeared.


	11. The Tale of Taboo Love: Part 11, Run/Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically when Lula returns with the help of a Tauren from earlier, Grullen.  
> (He's close to being considered an Elder but noottt quite.)
> 
> The discovery part is what happens when Lim chooses to find Silvera.  
> Will he find her? Or perhaps her killer?
> 
> Warning: description of body, gore mention, feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make this as good as I could  
> The opposite trail of blood is the Orc, he managed to crawl away but died not too far off, Limda'ka just didn't look that much.

Lula watched as her mothers eyes closed, blood dribbling out of her slightly opened mouth. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer, letting a few slide down her cheek and onto her arms. Slowly, she wiped her eyes and peeked out from the tree. The Orc was still standing there, but didn't seem to be doing..anything really. Lulaya hopped down as silently as she could, just out of the Orcs range of hearing. She moved quickly, darting behind the man, and making her escape. She let out a strained gasp as she heard the orcs weakened voice calling after her. "I SEE YOU, BRAT. YOU'RE NEXT." Lula practically got on all fours to run, though knowing it would do her no justice, she remained on two legs, now running as fast and as far as her small legs could take her. 

Once she felt she had gone far enough, the small hybrid came to a stop, panting heavily. She may be an energetic child, but of course she didn't have THAT much energy..she was exhausted! Looking around, Lula realized she had little to no clue as to where she had ran off to..she just knew she survived, and that's what she cared about. Luckily for her though, she had stopped close to the border of Ashenvale and Durotar, maybe around 2 hours from her house, where Limda'ka would be waiting. He had gone out to hunt, and if he was successful, he might have returned with food for the three of them, the third now being Lazarus. Lulaya would have taken her feline, though he was still somewhat young, so he would accompany Limda'ka. Sprawling out on the ground, Lula looked up to the sky, feeling the urge to cry again. What would she tell her father? She had to keep quiet though, as her mother said..but...why? Would her punish her for not trying to help? Would he leave to find the Orc, assuming he could've survived?

The sound of heavy footsteps interrupted Lulas thoughts, causing her to immediately sit up. Only about 2 feet away, stood a large, male Tauren. He looked a bit old, though not so that he would be considered an Elder. The Tauren stopped for a moment, staring at the small girl, before advancing towards her at a slow pace, hoping she wouldn't panic. Lula bit her lip, fearful of what the Tauren would do. Her parents had taught her as much as they could about both factions, so she knew very well their love wasn't approved. Though, her mother told her Tauren were somewhat kinder than the rest of the Horde, seeing as she was saved by one. Still, she didn't know if the man would attack her or not. Once the Tauren was close, he knelt down, a hand out for the girl to take. In a rough voice, he spoke. "Hello, young one. Do not fear me, my name is Grullen. You..look a bit familiar, actually. Can you tell me your name?" A bit frightened by Grullen's deep voice, Lula shook her head, scratching her name into the dirt before cautiously taking the Taurens hand, standing. He stared for a moment, before looking at what she had written, seeing that it was her name. "Lulaya...hm...that is a cute name for an adorable child such as yourself. Seeing those tiny tusks and overall complexion..you look a lot like the Kaldorei I met a long time ago...Silvera, if my memory serves." Hearing this, Lula grinned, nodding to confirm his assumption. Seeing her nod, Grullen grinned back, ruffling her her. "Ahaaa...so your parents did end up together..how sweet, indeed." The hybrid tensed slightly, lowering her head. Grullen cocked his head to the side, then realized what she might be hinting to. "The rest of the Horde got to them, didn't they.." Lula shook her head, sticking one finger up. The Tauren thought for a moment, then nodded sadly. "I assume they got your mother, then..I am so very sorry for your loss, child. Is that why you are out here alone? If you'd like, I can return you to your father safely..he might recognize me." 

 

Lulaya rubbed her eyes, nodding. She pressed a finger to her lips, and after a few moments of figuring it out, Grullen confirmed what she wanted, which was to stay silent of Silveras death. Though the simple shush motion didn't give many hints, Lulaya had to, quite literally, spell it out on the dirt, before rubbing it away in case her father saw it. With a slight grunt, the Tauren had her in his arms, cradling her a bit as he walked to the direction Lula started to point to. Not long after, she felt sleep creeping up on her, so she snuggled closer to Grullen, falling asleep knowing that she's far safer with him then on her own.

 

~~Timeskip~~

"Ey, come on Laz! You gotta keep up!" Limda'ka chuckled, waving to the saber that was now getting closer. Once Lazarus returned to his side, he continued home, a large raptor dragging along behind Limda'ka, clearly dead by the way it's tail was held. "We gonna have a good meal tonight, eh cat?" Lazarus purred in agreement as they neared the small, yet comfortable home. It didn't take too long for the duo to actually get inside the house, where Limda'ka set the raptor down in the middle of the room, before walking back outside. Lazarus on the other hand, curled up under the hammocks to nap. Cupping his hands around his mouth, or rather, tusks, Lim called out "Siiiiilv, LuLuuu, where be you twoooo?!" Waiting in silence, he got no reply. "Must be training again..hm." Turning on his heel, Limda'ka was going to tend to the dead raptor, when he spotted a rather large figure in the distance. Quickly, he dashed inside, switching out for one of his larger axes. Lazarus looked at him, though returned to his nap when Limda'ka waved his hand dismissively. Creeping back outside, Limda'ka readied his weapon, squinting to get a better look at the figure. What he could just make out was obvious fur, and..what the..! Limda'ka dropped his weapon, surprised, then dashed towards the Tauren, grinning widely. 

As Limda'ka got closer, he noticed the bundle in Grullen's arms. What made him stop, was the mossy green hair on the bundles head. "W..wait...why do you have Lula? Where be Silv...?" Grullen stopped, smiling for half a second. "Did I ever tell you my name? I don't recall if I did so...my name is Grullen. And...I, personally am not sure. I simply found your daughter out near the crossover to Ashenvale, lost. Must've run off, eh?" Lulaya perked up, rubbing her eyes as she looked around, then up at her father. Raising his arms, Grullen smiled softly, watching as Lulaya was carefully taken from him, now hugging her father. Looking to Lula, Limda'ka questioned. "Where be your mother, Lu?" She looked up at him, thankful her eyes didn't look like a human's, readable and obvious. She simply shrugged, mouthing that she had run off in a game of tag. Reading her lips carefully, Limda'ka nodded. "Well, I got dinner for us. Maybe Silv will return, cleaning up your archery practice I gonna assume. G..Grullen, right? If you want, you can join us." Grullen chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "As nice as that sounds I must decline. Sadly I still associate myself with that group of fools, though they're doing jail time, since I told guards about Ashenvale, labeling it an un-needed assault. I have to return to ensure they are doing their service, cleaning up after the city." "Ah...well, maybe I be seeing you around Durotar." Grullen nodded, and they bid each other goodbye. Limda'ka looked around one last time before carrying Lulaya inside. 'I wonder when Silvera will return..' he thought.

 

~~~Timeskip, to about a week or so later~~~

"LuLu, I'm going to go search for your mother..stay with Lazarus, and don't be runnin' off somewhere." Waving to Lulaya, a very worried Limda'ka turned away, heading to Lula's training area. Ever since Silvera's disappearance, Lula frequently had nightmares, snuggling close to Laz or her father. Lula also started to practice much closer to home, which really made Limda'ka worry further. As he walked, Lim couldn't help but wonder why on Azeroth Silvera hadn't returned. 'She couldn't have gotten lost...and if Horde had found them, they both would be back..but...what if..? No, Limda'ka. Don't be t'inking about that. She's fine.' As Limda'ka broke out of his thoughts, he found that he was minutes away from the training area. He brought his weapon closer to his person, just in case something was in fact in the area.

 

Looking around, Limda'ka couldn't help but grin at all the arrow dents and slashes in the trees. He took note of how they started at the ground, then very slowly made their way up some of the trees, but not reaching the very top. As he started to walk towards a tree, he grunted, fall flat on his face. "AGGHh--mphh!" Grunting, it took a few minutes to get his tusks out of the ground, grumbling a colorful line of curse words in Zandali. "...What the Firelands..what could h--.." At that moment, Limda'kas blood ran cold, eyes widening as he stared at what he had tripped on. Silvera. He had to cover his mouth and nose, as the decaying scent threatened to make him vomit. Silveras once opal eyes were a sickly dull, completely lifeless. Her skin was almost as pale as he was, and her hair seemed much darker, sprawling out onto the grass, dried with a bit of blood. The real amount of dried blood though, was from her side and hand wound, which had pooled out and dried to a sickly blackish red color. "No...no..please no...this can't be.." Limda'ka mumbled from underneath his hand, eyes misting over and tears threatening to emerge. He quickly pushed himself back, shaking his head in an attempt to tell himself this wasn't real. But he knew very well that it was.

 

Gaining enough courage, and trying his best to hold in his gagging, Limda'ka finally moved closer to Silvera, timidly resting a hand on her cheek. He could only leave it for a second, as she felt ice cold. "Silv..what happened to you..." He eyed her wounds, and brushed strands of hair from her face, taking note of the fact that he was crying. "W-Why...WHY..?!" He looked up and shouted to the sky, tears flowing freely. He pushed himself upwards and turned away, not wanting to look or even touch SIlveras body. This was too much for him, too much to process. Limda'ka simply stood there, trying to processing what had just happened, and what he had just seen. He then decided it was best to lay her body to rest properly. As carefully as he could, he picked up and carried Silvera deeper into the woods, not noticing the trail of blood in the opposite direction. Digging with his hands, he made a fairly shallow hole, and placed her in it, covering it up and saying a heart-wrenching goodbye as he walked back to the hut, his heart now shattered and in pieces.


	12. The Tale of Taboo Love, Part 12, Depression/Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now skipping after about 2-3 months, dealing with a depressed father and innocent, saddened child.  
> Word spread soon enough about the family, and guards have decided to disband this family, one way or another.
> 
> WARNING: Mention of morbid death. May be triggering to some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that since the backstory states Lula was near Ratchet, around the time Limda'ka was captured, she will be on her way home. I wanted to add more feels since just seeing he was gone did not seem that logical, as she'd go looking.
> 
> I have Lulaya 'speaking' in brackets. {{ }}

Months had passed since the horrific discovery of his wife, and Limda'ka hardly recovered. Sure, he still played and smiled with his daughter, but the smile was forced, a part of his heart still empty. Lula seemed to sense his sadness, as she'd do her best to avoid any topic of her mother, and now refused to sleep alone, meaning she would be close to Limda'ka almost at all times, even when hunting. Lula's skills had improved a bit more, and not wanting to even think about losing his child, Limda'ka took both Lazarus and Lula along, allowing them to practice taking down animals to improve further. The last time they had went hunting, Lula overheard a few Horde citizens, gossiping about the taboo love. This made Limda'ka fearful of what would happen, though they could not leave home, as there would be really no other place to hide, he knew they would search until they found them. 

Now, Limda'ka sat on their log bench, sharpening his axe with a rock, when Lula skipped over to him, Lazarus by her side. Signing, she said: {{Can Lazarus and I go to Ratchet? I want to catch some fish!}} Thinking it over a moment, Limda'ka nodded slowly. "I...I guess.. I know the guards won't turn ya in, thankfully they still be neutral. I be hoping they'll protect ya, though. You can go for an hour, no longer then dat. Okay?" {{Okay!}} Giving her father a hug, Lulaya scampered off with Lazarus. Limda'ka grunted softly, stretching. "I should've gone with her..but I do need to give her some freedom...I just hope she won't get captured..or...worse.." He shook his head, not wanting to even dwell on those thoughts. "No. She be fine, she has Lazarus wit' her. It'll be alright.."

 

A good thirty minutes passed, and Limda'ka was now inside the hut, making sure everything looked neat and clean. Even though this would make people know someone was living in that hut, Limda'ka was not fond of messes, so he'd clean at least twice a week. Finishing up his cleaning, Limda'ka walked back outside, only to hear voices, and it was quite obvious none of them belonged to Lulaya. As quickly as he'd emerged, Limda'ka rushed back into the hut, fumbling for his weapon. As he inspected it, he couldn't help but look at his fading scars. Over the months, animals, stray guards, etc, had all crossed paths with Limda'ka, and now and then they'd put up a good fight, earning him quite a few scars. Hearing the voices get closer, Limda'ka shifted into battle-stance, waiting for whoever it was to look into the hut. Just as the voices got right against the opening, Limda'ka's mind wandered off a bit. 'Is Lulaya okay...is this how Silvera went down..? What if I die too...What if..--' Those thoughts were immediately cut off as Limda'ka felt himself hit the wall, shocked at how distant he had been just moments ago. 

 

With a grunt, he stood, only for the large Orc to kick him back down. The three Orc guards before him grinned, speaking in husky, rough voices. "You are the traitor, are you not? Leaving your tribe just to play with some knife-eared Alliance filth. You dare call yourself a member of the Horde?" Saying nothing, Limda'ka struggled to find his weapon, but saw that it was closer to the guards. Letting out an irritated sigh, Limda'ka quickly reached out to grab one of the Orcs legs, which in turn made him fall as Limda'ka pulled roughly. The two standing Orcs were quick to recover the fellow guard, while viciously picking up, and tossing once more, Limda'ka, so that he was now by the door. Seeing this as his chance, Limda'ka quickly stood, bolting out the door. 'I have to get to Ratchet..I NEED to get to Ratchet..!!' He hadn't even realized just how fast the larger Orc actually was. It was then he mentally face-palmed, realizing this Orc was a hunter, not a warrior like his companions. Tackling Limda'ka, the Orc mumbled a chant of sorts, which would reverse his speed (Aspect of Cheetah, removed effect). "Alright, enough playing. We are taking you to Orgrimmar, where you will pay for your traitorous act." Limda'ka scoffed as he was yanked upwards, and he took this small opening to spit on the ground, as a form of insult to the guards.

Just then, a small figure, accompanied by a smaller white figure, could be seen not too far off. The Orcs looked to the figure, and sneered. "What is that?" "I think it's Alliance scum, I've yet to see a saber like that naturally living here." "So this means.." The trio looked at Limda'ka, whose eyes were wide with fear and shock. As Lulaya and Lazarus got closer, they slowed to a stop, not too far off, but close enough so their appearance was clear. "Tusks.." "Disgusting pale skin.." "You...and that child....WHAT..?!" The Orcs, now infuriated, looked over the hybrid once more, before one of them advanced towards her. The two that held Limda'ka began dragging him away, towards Orgrimmar. 

Processing this, Lulaya let out a strained, nearly non-existent scream as the Orc grabbed her arm. Lazarus immediately took hold of the Orc, causing him to release her just as fast as he'd grabbed her, and began his attempts in throwing the feline off. Taking this chance, Lula ran frantically towards her father, who was now struggling and shouting in Zandali to his child, whilst the guards yanked him back repeatedly. As close as Lulaya had came, she was literally sent flying back, as one of the Orcs delivered a fierce kick to the girls stomach. Limda'ka cried out angrily, managing to break their hold. It only took mere seconds as he ran towards his child, but as Lazarus too was sent through the air, the third Orc was upon him, and the trio of guards finally managed to subdue Limda'ka, dragging him back to Orgrimmar. "Disgrace! You are a damned disgrace to the Horde! For this crime, you are to be hanged in The Valley of Strength. Your filthy child is to be left out here, where any Horde citizen will have permission to do as they wish with 'it'."

 

As her father faded into the distance, Lulaya struggled to stand, still in pain from the brutal kick. Her cat slowly returned to her side, nuzzling her leg in an act of comfort as tears fell from the girls face. Patting Lazarus, she started to run towards Orgrimmar, though Lazarus quickly moved to block her path. Lulaya sniffled, wiping furiously at her eyes to stop the tears, but it was obvious they wouldn't stop for a while. Finally, she simply collapsed to the ground in tears, letting out strained, horrific choking sounds that made her throat burn. Lazarus moved to her side, gently laying on top of her as some form of a comforting hug, making strange growling sounds, that tried to imitate sadness.

 

~~3 hours later~~

 

As Orgrimmar citizens of different races gathered, the same Orcs that subdued Limda'ka stood up on a large wooden platform, shouting for all to hear. As they shouted, they'd point to Limda'ka now and then, looks of disgust written on their faces. "Recently, we have captured this..filthy creature, a horrid excuse for a Horde, much less a Zandalari. He has paired up with the enemy, presumably a knife-eared Alliance scum. We have seen their child. Yes that's right, a child was conceived. For this, the Troll will be sentenced to death by hanging. We cannot let this happen again. The Alliance is our sworn enemy. You see one, you kill it. The child is still out there, and we give you all full permission to do as you wish to the child." Many of the citizens cheered at the announcement, while some scowled at this unneeded brutality, a hatred for such faction division kept hidden by few of them. One citizen in particular, Grullen, had arrived to see the commotion. He could only watch in horror, for if he intervened, he'd receive the same punishment, and he was not about to let that happen. 

Securing the rope, the hunting Orc spat in Limda'ka's face, chuckling darkly as he went towards the lever that would end Limda'ka's life in mere seconds. Limda'ka looked out into the crowd, spotting Grullen easily. He said nothing, yet Grullen knew what he would've wanted. Citizens began counting down to five, as the two stared at each other.

"FIVE!" Limda'ka let a tear slide down his face, Grullen holding back his own sadness.

"FOUR!" Limda'ka closed and opened his eyes at a slower pace, bracing himself.

"THREE!" He watched his life flash before his eyes, the horrified look of Lulaya staining his mind.

"TWO!" Grullen groaned softly. He wanted to save him, but knew he could not..it tore him up inside.

"ONE!" At that moment, the Orc yanked the lever, and as the door beneath Limda'ka fell, Grullen looked away, while many stared in silence, now watching a lifeless body that once belonged to Limda'ka hang from the single rope, swaying slowly. One by one, citizens began clapping, before disbanding not long after. Limda'ka's body was removed, and promptly tossed into Azshara not long after, where his body would decay, or get eaten by some hungry animal. As Grullen walked, he made his way to the hut, haunted by the image of Limda'ka's lifeless body. He groaned again, feeling so much guilt and sadness, both for his death and for Lulaya. Nearing the hut, his eyes widened. 

 

Anything easy to carry had vanished, as well as Lulaya and Lazarus.


	13. The Tale of Taboo Love: Part 13, Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite simply, a quick overview of her Lulayas current appearance.  
> She heads to Stormwind to meet up with a very good friend of hers, to simply talk about whatever comes to mind.  
> She is 18, though despite my backstory post on her Kaldorei age, I'm unsure if it's actually accurate for 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miso's lore is from my friend, I don't know if she got it from her own mind or fanmade from a game.  
> His lore is him being if I recall the only male harpy in existence, or in her lore as far as I'm aware.  
> Both the lore and Miso belong to my friend.
> 
> Another friend requested I continue, and I do like the story, so I will continue on her daily life, fights, whatever I can think of/happens in-game.(I'll include in-game RolePlay time to time.)

Overview:

Years had passed, and not a day went by that the once small hybrid, Lulaya, hadn't stopped to think about her past. The hybrid had now grown to a fairly mature young woman, who had trained nearly everyday since that painful goodbye when her father was taken away. Though, Lulaya still had mementos of her parents. When she had reached 15(human years), she had made her way to Azshara, where she found her fathers skeleton, covered in dirt with small animals nearby. She simply took his skull, and did the same with her mother when she'd finally dug her up. The two skulls now reside in Lulayas Garrison, located in Shadowmoon Valley, Dreanor. They are her only 'sacred' items from her family, aside from a necklace her mother made her, and the very first bow her father crafted. Those are kept with the skulls, locked away in a chest, of course hidden away in her Garrison. Moving on from this, the hybrid grew into a much more, obvious shall we say, hybrid. 

Now, Lulaya always keeps her forest green hair up in pigtails, taking them down on 'special' occasions, or to just sleep. Her tusks are far more obvious, stretching about to somewhat match the way her fathers tusks had grown, though less complicated to deal with. Lula now stands around 6'9, due to being part Zandalari. Lulaya is also considered a Beast Mistress, given over the years she has tamed and bonded with even the most aggressive animals, Lazarus growing to be just as fierce as those she has tamed. He has grown to be close to the size of a riding Saber, and can actually serve as a mount time to time. Back to Lulaya, she has the exact tattoos as her father had, though she can only assume they are there because of the practice of Voodoo that the Zandalari use. She hasn't really mastered it, but enough to do things like breath harmless fire, levitate a few things, and occasionally turn someone into a frog. Perched atop Lulas head is a mechanical headband, that processes her thoughts into words, which she will mouth to make it seem like she is speaking. She also has quite a few scars due to hostile Stormwind guards that had gone against their code, cornering and beating Lulaya for being part of the opposite faction, though they were placed into custody fairly quickly.

~~Now~~

A smile graced the tall hybrids lips as she stood just outside her stables, watching how her caretakers tended carefully to beasts, both for riding and hunting. She marveled at how much they had grown, how fierce yet loyal they had become. Nodding to her guards, both she and Lazarus made their way towards a tower, where two Mages stood, chanting some incantation that had opened a portal to the human city, Stormwind. Moving up the winding staircase, Lulaya smiled at the Mages, who smiled back. Taking a deep breath, Lulaya carefully stepped through the portal, Lazarus following once she vanished. Blinking a few times, the hybrid grinned, speeding down the Mage Towers winding staircase to the outside, just outside the Recluse. As her feet met the soft grass below, Lulaya looked around, seeing all sorts of familiar and unfamiliar faces. There were lots of people that visited the Blue Recluse, and she could see why. Everybody was up to socialize, and it seemed nobody was left without company.

Nodding to a few people, Lulaya entered the Recluse, the scent of alcohol and the sound of drunken laughter greeting her as she looked around. A figure, presumably a Kaldorei, caught Lulayas attention, and she moved towards said person. Getting closer, it was a male, timidly drinking plain water. With a puff of smoke, the headband pumped out just a few simple words. "Hey Missoooo!" In at least 5 seconds, there was a girlish scream, and in the males place, a pile of bones. Harsh, strained puffs of air escaped the hybrids mouth as she tried to laugh, watching as her friend reformed into his Kaldorei form. "H-Hey!! Don't d-do that L-Lulu!" "Hah! Sorry Miso! But I hardly did anyt'ing to scare you!" "Oh please, you practically killed me!" "Well it did look like dat so.." "HEY!!" Releasing small puffs of air, or 'giggling', Lula pat her friends shoulder, giving it a good squeeze. "You be so silly, ya scaredy bird!" Pouting, Miso swatted his friends hand away, though couldn't help the small smile that broke his pout not long after. "Shooooshhh. You're ruffling my feathers all the tiiime, why am I not used to this?" 'Giggling' again, Lulaya grinned, wiggling her fingers. "Ruffle ruffle! Ha! You need to toughen up though, Miso!" "Yeah yeah I knoooowwww Stop treating me like a little kid! Hey, want to go to that...balcony..thing..past the Lamb?" "Wow...'thingy'...I'd love to! Heh, sure Miso." Gathering his things, and leaving some coins on the counter, Miso walked alongside Lula as they left the Recluse, heading towards the overlook that had a view of the docks, and a beautiful sunset when the time was just right.

 

The duo sat down, leaning against Lazarus as he got comfortable behind them. After some time of sitting in silence, Yowamiso looked to Lulaya, a bit of hope in his eyes. "Lula.." "Yes?" "Have you ever thought of meeting that special person? Like ya know, I've known you for quite a while, and you don't seem to be looking for anybody." Hearing this, Lula turned to look at her friend. "Ah...dunno. I guess I'm not interested right now. How about you? Have you found your little birdy girlfriend yet?" Miso huffed at the term 'birdy girlfriend', turning away for a moment. "Shooooooshhhh...no I haven't. But I am hopeful, and you should be too!" "Why is dat?" "Well, we've both had some pretty rough pasts, so....." Unable to form something else, Miso closed his mouth, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Nevermind..this is an awkward topic for both of us...so.......uh..how are your parents? I guess?" Lulaya pulled her knees to her chest, though didn't appear that sad. "They be good. I gonna take them out tonight for another walk." "I'm curious though..how exactly does that work?" Lula looked up at the sky, then back at her friend, a small smile on her face. "Well..of course I need to open my little secret box for them. Then I simply strap the skulls onto either Lazzy or one of my other beasts and take a stroll through Shadowmoon. It be quite simple really." "Ah..that's neat."

Another moment of silence swept over the two, before Miso once again spoke up. "..Do you ever get weird looks?" "Hm?" "You know, wide eyed stares, whispers, stuff like that." "Oh, yeah. You told me it be the same for you. It doesn't bother me much now though. Even when I be walking with my parents so-to-say, I get weird looks, but it would be even stranger tellin' them about my past so.." "Yeaahh..." After at least another hour of small talk, the two stood, bidding each other a simple goodbye. Pulling a stone out, Lulaya pressed it between her hands, chanting an incantation that surrounded her in a dim blue light, which took her back to her Garrison. There, she bid goodnight to her parents, pets, and guards, before calling it a day, vanishing into her room for the night.


	14. The Tale of Taboo Love: Part 14, Rituals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Lulayas practices following her father. Given her father suppressed his cannibalistic nature, she does the same, but like Limda’ka would do before he left his tribe, both he and now Lulaya bring back lost people on occasion, if they are truly hungry enough. We also get a look into rituals Lulaya does, from vain attempts to summon her parents spirits, to just practicing voodoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter.  
> WARNING: Mention of morbid death and sort of detailed gore. Do not read it if it makes you uncomfortable/sick/disgusted/whatever.
> 
> Mainly we get a look into rituals Lulaya practices to do magic, no real summoning of spirits or anything. We also get to see what happens when Lulaya finds someone lost...

Her Garrison seemed peaceful, a calm aura that seemed to linger, and nobody was really speaking. Giving salutes and nods to her soldiers, having just finished brushing Lazarus’ fur, Lulaya stood, taking in the sight of her Garrison, all her progress. The gears on her headband whirred and pushed out a little smoke from the speaker that rested atop the headband, words coming out with the usual accented yet sweet voice her soldiers stood attention to. “It be lovely..and peaceful...maybe this be a sign to try once more.” Leaving the stables, Lulaya made her way behind the Town Hall , where a beautiful lake resided. Nodding to the fishermen that often came to clear their heads, they left, leaving Lulaya to her business. Lulaya bent over, pulling out a wooden table from underneath freshly cut logs that served as benches. Setting the table up, she then peered into the fishermen’s shack, where she retrieved multiple items. Lula laid them out in front of her, ensuring that she had enough of each material. 

Once she confirmed the amount of each item, Lulaya went back to the shack, bringing back a few small wooden bowls. She took a moment to look out at the lake, admiring the softly glowing flowers that were spread out amongst the lake, treasures that her Strider, Erudax, and brought back from his daily adventures. She never really knew his goal, only that he often returned with flowers such as those. Clearing her mind of the little things, Lulaya began placing her ingredients into a bowl, making sure everything was as precise as she could make it. She remained silent throughout this process, as if speaking would destroy her work. Settling her hands by her side, she thought things over in her mind. ‘What to make...what to make..I suppose I could try anotha’ fire breathing ritual…’ She thought to herself for a few minutes before deciding on fire practice. This time, she ensured herself, she would create the fiery magic.

Lulaya placed her hands in the bowl, bringing fireweed to her lips. She began chanting incantations to the leaf, feeling its heat against her lips. Finishing the third repetition of the incantation, she set the weed down, bringing to other plants up. She relayed the same chant, before setting them down once again. Soon enough, each ingredient had an odd glow to them, a bit of smoke rising from the bowl. Quickly, Lulaya took a rounded stone in her hands, crushing the plants until they became a powdery substance. A small smile graced her features as Lulaya observed her work in progress, before picking up the second bowl. Moving a bit quickly, she bent down in front of the lake, filling the bowl with water. She brought the bowl back, setting it down in front of the ingredients. Carefully, Lulaya poured the water into the bowl of ingredients, mashing them up further until it became an oddly colored liquid, that seemed to give off smoke. After a few moments of observing her results, Lula picked the bowl up, opened her mouth, and drank the liquid, flinching slightly as the hot liquid trailed down her throat. Immediately Lulaya turned away from the table, took a deep breath, and exhaled with all her might. There was a 2 second delay before a large mass of violet colored flame sprayed out of her mouth, fading into nothing after a few moments. Startled yet amazed, Lulaya grinned ear to pointy ear, clapping her hands together happily. Her headband immediately chirped out: “It worked! It finally worked! It burns like fel, but it worked!” Letting out an airy squeal, Lula quickly bolted to her Town Hall, grabbing her journal to jot down what she had done, and how she did it, crossing out her other attempts, and the info she gathered from those.

~Skip~

 

Laying out in Shadowmoon Valley, Lulaya looked up at the star-filled sky. It was always nighttime, and the stars would always be out, lighting up the sky, making for beautiful scenery. She glanced from star to star, making out little shapes and animals in her head. After a moment, Lula sat up, looking around. Confirming nobody was there, she reached for the binds that held her hair up in pigtails, carefully detaching them. She allowed her shoulder-blade length hair to fall, sighing in content. Lulaya laid back down, her hair splayed out around her head. She continued to stare up at the sky for what seemed like an eternity, pointing out figures and thinking back to fond memories. 

Just as her eyes were fluttering shut, Lulaya heard a voice, a female one at that. Her eyes snapped open, and she listened closely, still laying down. “Was I supposed to go this way? Oh dear...I lost them too easily. HELLO?” Stifling a grin, Lulaya slowly sat up, putting her hair back up in pigtails. She slowly stood, the Dreanei that had been calling out looked over to her, a bit startled. “Oh! Hello there miss! Would you happened to have seen my husband? He’s so eager for adventure that he bolted ahead, and I could not keep up.” Smiling, Lulaya nodded. “I saw him. He realized you were gone, and is at my Garrison. Come, I can take you there, and direct you both to wherever you were going.” The Dreanei obliviously agreed to this information, unaware of what awaited her. The duo walked back to Lulaya’s Garrison, the woman marvelling at how she slightly towered over her. “My my, you are a tall one!” “Mm..thank you. I got my height from my father.” “Ah, interesting! I’ve never met a tall Kaldorei before, they always seem a bit shorter than myself.” “Well, there be a first for everything.” 

Arriving at the gate of her home, Lulaya ushered the woman inside. “Follow me once more dear, I believe he went off that way.” Following her gaze, the Dreanei looked passed the Town Hall, to the lake. “Ah, alright!” Following Lulaya once again, the woman took this little time to look around, admiring the mighty beasts in Lulaya’s care, and the friendly soldiers that saluted their leader. However, the Dreanei noticed as she passed them, that they gave her odd looks, flashing cheshire grins at her. She paid it no mind though, thinking they just didn’t trust her yet. Lulaya stopped just before the lake, the woman catching up. She looked around, confused. “I’m sorry miss, but didn’t you say my husband was here..?” Lulaya said nothing, staring out at the lake, almost motionless. “Ah….miss? Are you alright?” Her blood ran cold when she heard eerie laughter, Lulaya turned around to have an unnerving smile etched onto her features. “That be odd..I swear he was here moments ago..ah well.” “So..we should keep looking, yes?” Lulaya shifted closer to the woman, who now had a growing feeling of fear. “Nah, I think he be gone. Long..gone..” The woman felt her heart racing, thinking a mile a minute. ‘What’s her deal? Is she happy about this? Did something just happen? What’s going on?’ 

The hybrid stalked closer to the woman, who was frozen with fear and unease. She circled her slowly, a dark aura radiating off of her as she brushed a raven colored lock of hair out of the Dreaneis face. “Hmm..looks like you be staying here until he returns...too bad..he won’t see you…..” Lulaya stopped just in front of her, inches away from her face. “.....alive.” At that, the woman realized what was going on, and turned on her hoof, running as fast as she could. Lulaya grinned, enchanting herself with the speed of a cheetah before dashing after the woman, effortlessly tackling her. The woman struggled beneath her as she straddled her, pulling a dagger hidden in her shoulder armor. With ease, she thrust the dagger into the woman’s heart, sighing in content as the woman screeched in pain, going dead silent not long after.

 

Lulaya pressed two fingers to the woman’s neck, smiling when she felt no pulse. Stepping off the body, she dragged the Dreanei by her hooves, into the mine. When she glanced at her soldiers, they merely smiled sweetly, apparently used to this odd behavior. Lula huffed as she heard her stomach snarl, eager for a meal. Pulling the body to the end of the cave, Lulaya proceeded to strip the woman down, tossing her clothes aside. She paid no mind to anything but getting a meal as she pulled her dagger out, brutally jamming it into various body parts, tearing them off one by one, an hour passing.

Once the main limbs were severed, Lulaya continued, dissecting the now hardly identifiable woman. She scrunched up her nose in disgust, looking over each vital organ. She opted to leave them for her beasts. Ignoring the organs for now, Lula directed her attention to the Dreaneis right arm, which she’d tossed behind her. Standing, she moved quickly to grab the arm, a hungry look in her glowing, opal eyes. She quickly moved out of the mines, making her way towards a little campfire she had beside the cooks, smiling to them as she gave them the arm. It took at least 10 minutes for them to cook the arm up, and she gladly took it once it was ready. 

After around thirty minutes of cooking both legs and the other arm, Lulaya returned to the mines, where she sat beside the body, eating happily. While the ‘typical’ cannibal would eat like a total animal, Lula preferred manners over mess, eating each limb carefully, ensuring she didn’t get anything on her armor. Once she finished her satisfying meal, Lula lifted the body with ease, leaving the mine. She walked towards the stables, and her headband whistled, signalling her most carnivorous beasts, including Lazarus. Once they were at attention, she set the body down, and dug through, tossing organs out for them to eat, saving the best part, the heart, for Lazarus, who ate with the same manners Lulaya had.

After a while of wandering around, Lula decided it was nighttime, and retreated to the Town Hall, bidding her parents a good night, vanishing into her room once again until morning.


End file.
